1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to an LED (light emitting diode) chip, and more particularly, to an LED chip with grooves to increase light intensity and restrict heat generation thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays LEDs (light emitting diodes) are used widely in various applications for illumination. A typical LED chip generally includes a substrate, an N-type semiconductor layer formed on the substrate, a light emitting layer formed on the N-type semiconductor layer, a p-type semiconductor layer formed on the light emitting layer, and two electrodes formed on the P-type semiconductor layer and the N-type semiconductor layer, respectively. In operation, current flows from one electrode to the other electrode, thereby activating the light emitting layer to emit light.
In order to obtain larger light intensity, the chip is often made to have a large area. However, heat generated by the chip also increases accompanying the increasing of the area of the chip. The increased heat adversely affects the light emitting efficiency of the chip. As a result, the light intensity of the chip is decreased accordingly. Therefore, the heat generation and the light intensity of the typical chip cannot be well balanced.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED chip with grooves and a method for manufacturing the LED chip which can address the limitations described.